


Betrayal

by Kamazu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Adultery, Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamazu/pseuds/Kamazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku was the best boyfriend Aoba could have imagined but.... something felt wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a birthday present to Birdie but I finished it 4 months late woops

Koujaku sure was the best boyfriend Aoba could have imagined. He felt loved and precious, he knew how important he was for Koujaku, and even if he had some insecurities, everything was going on well. He had never seen Koujaku so happy before. It seemed like Aoba was “the one” for him.

But something felt wrong.

Koujaku never did anything wrong, he always made sure that whenever Aoba would feel jealous over his past behavior with his fans he’d show him that he was all for him and that he wasn’t going away ever, he was the sweetest person to him and did everything to make him happy.

But something felt wrong.

He knew Koujaku since he was a child, and they were always so close since then. But because of that, it felt somehow wrong to treat him as a lover. He did love him, but he felt like… his love wasn’t enough. That his love for Koujaku as a friend was stronger. That Koujaku loved him more than he loved Koujaku.

Those thoughts were stuck in his head. He felt so bad for them, because he knew the amount of love Koujaku had for him. He knew how important he was for him. It wasn’t that his lover wasn’t as important, but he was just not in the same way. He was his precious best friend, and it shouldn’t have changed. He was nervous, when their relationship started, and that nervousness never went away.

He knew Koujaku would understand. He knew Koujaku wouldn’t be mad. But he also knew that Koujaku would be sad. And even if he had to tell him how he felt, or else everything would get worse with the time, and it could possibly ruin their friendship, he was scared. He didn’t want to make him upset. Koujaku was really important for him. He couldn’t handle seeing him sad, especially if he was the reason of his pain.

He knew he had to, but he was so scared to hurt Koujaku, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. So he just kept a smile on his face, looking at him and whispering false words. “I love you too, Koujaku.” he’d say, with his sweet voice, getting a smile of the other. Maybe a kiss, even. And his heart would hurt so, so much. He felt guilty, but he couldn’t get himself to say the truth.

He’d let Koujaku kiss him, touch him, returning some of his attention to not seem weird, hiding his feelings. Koujaku was happy, and because he was important to him, he couldn’t bring himself to break it.

But it felt wrong.

When he’d lie in bed, Koujaku’s arms wrapped around him, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about breaking up with him. He couldn’t stop thinking about living without him.

And it felt disgusting.

He found himself appreciating the times Koujaku would be at work more and more. He even hoped he would actually start flirting with girls again, hopefully forgetting him, but he never did anymore. Because he truly loved Aoba.

And Aoba couldn’t bring himself to feel the same.

Aoba kept trying to spend more time outside, it being for his work or to hang out with friends. He tried to be without Koujaku as much as he could, making sure Koujaku wouldn’t worry. When he would ask, Aoba would simply explain that he was busy at Heibon, and that his friends needed him for important stuff, but that he was okay.

Those were only lies.

Aoba simply wanted to get those bad, guilty feelings off of his head. He wanted to meet new people, to spend time with his friends. With the time, he made new friends, and became close of them.

Especially one of them.

She was one of Koujaku’s customers. She was nice and sweet to him. After some time, she even told him that she had feelings for him. And Aoba felt so bad, because he had to admit that those feelings were returned. And it made his guilty feelings even worse.

He couldn’t love the person he knew for the longest, the person that loves him so much. But he could love a girl that he met some weeks ago and that he didn’t know much about. It felt disgusting, but he couldn’t help it.

She swore that she would keep the secret, but she seemed so sad when Aoba refused to be in a relationship with her. He just knew that it was so wrong! He couldn’t do this to Koujaku! He wasn’t a bad person, and he refused to cheat on him!

Yet, someday, he found himself giving in to the desire to kiss her, hold her and telling her he loved her. And it made him happy. He felt truly happy in that instant. But as soon as he returned home, he felt horrible. He felt disgusting, and he couldn’t forgive himself.

He looked at the mirror and just felt like punching himself. He felt like puking. He hated this, and he hated himself for what he did. When Koujaku came to him, he found himself wrapping his arms around him and crying against his chest. But when Koujaku would ask what was wrong, what happened, Aoba would not accept to answer. “It’s okay. It’s nothing.” he’d say, looking away.

Koujaku’s worries grew, and Aoba could do nothing to help it.

He though he would not do it again, but it was too tempting. He couldn’t stop himself. This secret relationship made him happy… And she seemed happy too… So it was okay. She even cheered him up about telling Koujaku. “He’ll be okay. You will stay friends. He will not hate you, I’m sure. He’s too nice for that!” she told him with a sweet, reassuring smile. Yet, Aoba still felt fear. He still couldn’t bring himself to do it. But she told him it was okay, too. That she wasn’t mad.

However, this relationship couldn’t stay secret much longer.

When Aoba came home this day, he found Koujaku sitting against a wall, hiding his face against his knees and pulling on his own hair. Aoba instantly came to him, kneeling down and putting his hand over his boyfriend’s, looking at him with a worried face.

“K-Koujaku? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked, fear growing in his heart. Maybe, he thought, something happened to him while he was out. He was spending so much time outside, so much time with her… That he didn’t pay attention to him so much anymore. He felt so, so guilty for it.

Koujaku did not answer, but he twitched at the feeling of Aoba’s hands over his. Aoba quickly removed his hands, though, as he felt something wet on them.

It was blood. Koujaku’s blood.

Koujaku’s had some cuts on them. It wasn’t too bad, but they were bleeding. And Aoba couldn’t understand why. “Did you… get into a fight..?” he asked. Yet again, no answer came from Koujaku, wich worried Aoba even more. Instead, the grip he had on his own hair tightened, and he saw him slightly shaking.

Aoba looked around to find a possible answer. His eyes widened in surprise and shock when he saw the big mirror in the room shattered into pieces. He guessed that it was the reason Koujaku’s hands were hurt, but he couldn’t get why. It couldn’t be accidental, could it? To Aoba, it seemed more like Koujaku broke it by himself, but yet again, he couldn’t understand why.

Before he could even hopelessly ask again, Koujaku looked up to him. Aoba could read pain in his expression. Pain, and sadness. “Aoba…” he whispered in a hoarse voice. Hearing him like this hurted Aoba so much, he tried to take him in his arms, but got pushed away. “Don’t…” Koujaku said. Aoba could not understand, and felt helpless as Koujaku kept himself away.

Aoba’s worries couldn’t help but grow, and he asked “Koujaku…! What’s wrong?”, stopping himself from grabbing his shoulder as he expected to be pushed away. More than worry, Aoba also felt fear. This situation would only remind him of the events in the oval tower. Koujaku wasn’t acting so scary and violent, yet… Him breaking the window and keeping away from Aoba.. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about this.

But he fixed him, right? Scrap helped him overcome it, right? It couldn’t happen again. Koujaku simply accidentally broke the mirror, and maybe felt upset and didn’t want to be bothered. He couldn’t lose control of himself again. It wasn’t possible.

He tried to reassure himself, focusing on Koujaku. He was hiding his face again, not moving from his spot. Aoba didn’t come closer again, knowing he would probably only get pushed away again. He tried to find words to tell him, to find a way to understand what was the problem. After a moment of silence, Koujaku spoke again. “Please… go…” he begged. Aoba’s heart hurted, and he looked at him in incomprehension. “Leave me… For a bit…” Koujaku explained. Aoba felt relieved. His worries didn’t go away, but the sudden fear of Koujaku being mad at him disappeared. Aoba simply though that Koujaku was upset and wanted to be alone. After all, Aoba sometimes felt like this, too, so he could understand.

“I’ll… I’ll come back later tonight, then, alright? Please message me if you need me… I love you, Koujaku.” He said, standing up. A feeling of disgust went through him as he pronounced those last words. But he though that those words would help Koujaku feeling better, so he had to say them, even if they were a lie.

He left, soon forgetting about the fear that Koujaku found out about his secret relationship. He hung out with his friends, and with the girl he loved. He ended up forgetting about time, and spent the night at her house. He only got a painful reminder when he checked his coil and found out that Koujaku was sending him messages.

“C ome h o me e”

“A o bbba”

“I l o ve, y ou”

“I lvo eyou”

“I l ov e yo ouu”

He kept reading them, and after a while, they were just full of “I love you”, getting unreadable in the end. Koujaku must have felt very upset, he though. The worries that he felt earlier came back, and he felt like it was eating him inside as he tried to repress them and spend time with his lover. He quickly apologized before leaving her, explaining that he couldn’t simply ignore Koujaku’s pain.

It only took him some minutes to get home, and as soon as he entered, he got pushed against the closed door. Aoba felt scared at first, until he saw that it was Koujaku, who was now holding him tight against himself. The strength that Koujaku was putting in this embrace was hurtful, but Aoba couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He instead returned the hug, whispering reassuring words to him. “I’m here.. I’m sorry, Koujaku… I didn’t see your message before now..”

Koujaku said nothing, kissing Aoba instead. It was a sudden, hungry kiss. Koujaku was acting like a beast trying to eat Aoba’s lips more than like someone that really missed his lover. And it started to scare Aoba. It was unlikely. Koujaku would usually be gentle and sweet, even when upset. His behavior was more violent and scary than anything, and the memories from the oval tower came to Aoba again. He tried to push him away as Koujaku kept painfully kissing and holding him, but it was no use. The amount of strength he had was scary, and almost inhuman.

“K-Koujaku!! Stop! Stop this! Let me go!” he managed to say, struggling in his arms. He bit the other’s lips, kicked him and did everything possible to make him let go, and thankfully, it worked after a while. Koujaku let go, stumbling away, and looked at Aoba in silence, his arms trembling. His earlier pained expression didn’t leave his face, but what Aoba paid more attention to was his hair. He first though he hallucinated when he saw it, but the more he looked at it, the more painfully real it was.

His hair was reddening.

It was the same red that he saw in the past, in the oval tower… The same red that was taking over Koujaku’s hair as his expressions and behavior was becoming the one of a beast.. And Aoba couldn’t take his eyes away from it.

But as Aoba was staring horrified at this awful red, Koujaku’s expression changed, and he carefully came closer. Aoba froze up, scared of what he was going to do, but Koujaku simply took his hand, holding him tight, but not painfully. “I.. I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened to me.. I missed you.” he said, giving Aoba and painful smile that was trying to be reassuring. Aoba didn’t know what to do. He did not want to leave, and Koujaku seemed to have calmed down. He was scared of him getting angry again if he tried to ask about what happened, but he couldn’t just forget it.

“Koujaku…” he started, before looking down. “I’m sorry.”

He couldn’t find the strength to face him about it now. Trying to talk it out the next day would have been a better idea.

Koujaku did not say a word, and simply pulled him to the bedroom. Some furnitures were broken on the floor, but Koujaku gave no explanation to them, and simply sat on the bed, pulling Aoba with him. “Sleep.” he ordered, before lying down.

Aoba obeyed, and let Koujaku hold him against his chest. There was no more words, and as difficult as it was, Aoba found himself able to fall asleep after a while, fear constantly present in his heart.

When he woke up, Koujaku was gone. It was the middle of the night, so it was weird that Koujaku was not lying in bed with him anymore. Aoba checked the other rooms of the house, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. He called his coil, but nothing either.

Because of his earlier behavior and reddening hair, Aoba couldn’t stop himself from getting horribly scared about where Koujaku was and what he could be doing. He therefore went out and searched around in town. He asked Mizuki, and the very few benishigure members that were still out, and only some could have told him that they though seeing Koujaku acting strangely. They told him the direction he went, and Aoba’s heart stopped. They saw him going in the direction of her house. Of the house of the girl he loved.

Aoba started running, with little hope that he could arrive before Koujaku. The team members said that he seemed weird, and somewhat lost, and that they didn’t see him that long ago. If he didn’t know exactly where she lived, there was still hope Aoba could save her.

When he got to the house, he directly opened the thankfully unlocked door and ran to his lover’s room. He could hear her talking as he went upstairs, wich relieved him. But the conversation he catched made him stop right in front of the door of her room.

“Hahaha, yeah, he’s totally in love with me! It was even easier than I though. Were you able to bring Koujaku-san to the scene? I hope he saw us kissing!”

“You did?? That’s great! Did he seem upset? Aww, I feel so sorry for Koujaku-san. But don’t worry, he’ll soon have a reaaaaally nice person to take care of his broken heart!”

“You find it mean? Noo, listen sweetie, it’s for his best. His boyfriend doesn’t even love him, and it’ll be so much easier for us to get him… He’ll be broken and will be in terrible need of affection..”

“Blah blah blah, oh come on stop being a pussy now, what’s done is done! Now excuse me, but I’m going to check what’s downstairs. I heard a noise, I though it was my cat but thinking about it, it’s a bit too loud… ahh, I’m feeling scared now, talk to you later!”

Aoba felt disgusted, and prefered to hide somewhere than to comfront her now. He was shocked by what he just heard, and completely forgot that Koujaku could come soon. He wanted to puke and punch himself, yet again. She fooled him, and he felt so stupid for letting her do so that easily. Thinking he hurt Koujaku so much, because of someone like this… He could never forgive himself.

As he started to hate himself, hiding in her kitchen, he heard her going down to the living room. “I-Is someone here…?” she was asking, fear in her voice. Aoba did not know what to do. He would have no explanation to give as to why he was here, and would probably not be able to stay calm and act like he didn’t hear anything.

He didn’t have to think about that much longer, as he heard the loud noise of the door being violently opened, and a scream from the woman he loved. He got up, looking at the living room from afar, and saw Koujaku, his hair redder than earlier, walking slowly toward her.

“K-Koujaku-san?!” she asked, surprised. “I-Is that you??” she continued, taking a shy step toward him. “A-ah.. That red hair suits you really well but- You seem… You seem strange! W-what are you doing here?”

She didn’t get any response, and she started to sound scared. Koujaku lifted up his sword, making her step back in fear. Aoba ran toward them, but the time it took him to get into the living room was just enough for Koujaku to stab the poor girl with his sword.

Aoba froze up in front of the body falling down, a pool of blood starting to form. She died almost instantly, at least keeping her from suffering.

Aoba completely forgot the anger he felt earlier, but couldn’t get himself to feel sad either. He only felt scared, and guilty. Because it was his fault. She died because of him. If he wasn’t that stupid, he wouldn’t have fallen into that cruel trap. If he wasn’t that horrible, he would have still loved Koujaku. If he did so, Koujaku wouldn’t have turned into a beast.. Yet again.

He looked up at Koujaku, that was himself staring at him. His grip of the sword tightened, and he walked closer of him. The sounds he was making were those of a beast, and the way he was looking at him… It wasn’t Koujaku at all.

Aoba knew what he was going to try to do, but he honestly didn’t care at this point. He could only think about how he messed everything by being so stupid, and hoped that at least… Maybe.. Koujaku could calm down and feel happy again if he could kill him. And so, he kept standing in front of him, and looked at him in the eyes. “I’m sorry, Koujaku.” he said, the fear he felt earlier disappearing, “I… I hope you can be happy after this.” he finished before closing his eyes.

He was surprised when he felt Koujaku hugging him tight. But the sharp pain he felt after this killed all hope that was starting to form. He fell down with him, shedding a tear as he understood what Koujaku did, before life left his body.

Koujaku had stabbed them both, reuniting them in death.


End file.
